


Netflix and Chill

by HkHk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione offers to show Fleur Netflix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocopopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopo/gifts).



They had started dating a few months after the war ended, it was actually a bit of a trial, responding by mail or by the Floo network. She didn’t get to see Fleur much during the school year. Even though she could have skated through her last year she didn’t want to. She wanted to study, to learn, to do better. She could always learn more. If anything, the war taught her that if she wanted to live, she had to know everything that could possibly be found out. If not, she would suffer. Her friends would suffer.  
She went back to school to get things done properly. To get her marks and in some way, return to normalcy. It was important to be normal.

Hermione didn’t anticipate dating. It came on suddenly, towards the end of the war, after she gently told Ron that she was not interested. He took it very well, with a smile and they were still good friends. One can’t get rid of years of friendship with a simple rejection of affections. If so, then their relationship wasn’t very good. 

Fleur asking her out was a surprise. It was very sudden. Thus surprising. 

She never imagined Fleur was at all interested. Their interactions had ranged from tense to gentle. She never realized what was under all that beauty until the aftermath of being tortured by Bellatrix. She didn't like Fleur at first but as time passed, she learned there was steel under that velvet. 

She said yes. Fleur was rather pretty and honestly, very hot. 

They started dating before the school year and through out the school year. Fleur had shown her France during the winter break, taking her around to see the sights. The magical community varied by many degrees and it was quite fascinating to observe. Even more so to be a part of. Especially with her pretty girlfriend. 

//

Hermione lingered by the doorway, a burgundy scarf around her throat, a heavy jacket that her mother sent her hanging off her thin frame. It was hard to get back the weight she lost during the war, between the fighting and the hiding. She was working at it and Ms. Weasley always made sure to send her packages. Headmaster McGonagall even had a hand in it, making sure she got enough sleep. She had combed her hair back, tying it back in a ponytail. 

She spotted Fleur easily, it wasn’t that hard to notice her. She stood out, brightly like a sunflower amid a field of grains. People parted for her and stared at her beauty. Fleur was dressed in a heavy blue coat, not at all used to the cold weather. The colors complemented her complexion, giving her a somewhat fairy like ambience. Her silver-blonde hair fell around her face in ringlets. Her deep blue eyes found Hermione’s and held it. She glided forward, the joy on her face could be felt by all those around her.  
Any lesser human being would have been jealous at all the attention Fluer was getting, she was part vela and as such could not help but be the most attractive person in the room. But Hermione had gone through war with her, and she knew that Fleur had eyes only for her. Still it sometimes bothered her. 

She was human after all.

“Hermione.” 

They embraced. Fleur kissed her, once on each side of her cheek and then on the lips. Hermione mimicked the actions, beaming. “Let’s get inside, it’s rather cold out.” 

Fleur was hers though. 

//

Inside a fireplace crackled. Her flat was mostly empty, aside from a few photos on the walls. They didn't move. They were pictures of her parents. They were also meant to keep the appearance of a muggle home. Secrecy was a hard lesson learned and hard to cast off. 

“Your place is amazing.” Fleur said softly. 

“Is it?” She had just moved in, finding her own space away from her parents. Fleur’s own place was far more magnificent than her own modest flat. 

It was supposed to be their next step in dating after the war. Hermione wanted to show Fleur the muggle world, the world she grew up in. They were supposed to exchange parts of their culture, magical to muggle. Would Fleur like it? 

“Yes.” Fleur walked around, running her hands along the flat screen TV, gently touching the sofa. “It is….you.” 

What was it that Fleur saw? The book shelf full of books ranging from science to art? None of it that was written by a witch or wizard. It was full of muggle things. Fleur seemed quite captivated. 

“What is this?” 

“Tele.” 

“And this?” 

“Laptop.”

Hermione sat down on the sofa, pulling Fleur down with her. “I wanted to show you this.” 

“What is it?” Fleur watched Hermione manipulate the remote, leaning up against her girlfriend’s side. She may have seen something like it with the Weseley’s but one could consider them…behind the times. 

“Netflix.” 

“What is that?” 

“It’s muggle entertainment.” 

“Is it like…mini golf?” 

“Yes...Well, no. That was an aberration.” Normally minigolf sculptures do not chase people around and try to eat them. Between the two of them they managed to contain the scene before the Ministry arrived. 

They watched a show, leaning against each other, and even if Fleur couldn’t understand half of what was being said, she enjoyed it. The muggles have gotten so far, so much further than she could ever imagine. She squeezed Hermione’s hand with her own. 

“I’ve never seen so many bright flashing lights, and the tele. It is…as you say, amusing.” Fleur had practiced her English, and in turn, Hermione practiced her French.

“Aimez-vous?” 

Fleur giggled. “Oui.”

As amusing as the tele was, there was something more entertaining before her. 

Fleur leaned in to capture Hermione’s lips in a soft kiss. “You are as wonderful as the stars themselves.” She reached over and turned the tele off. “Shall we…chill?” Her other hand rested rather meaningful on Hermione's chest. 

The look of surprise on Hermione’s face was worth the trouble of finding out what this “Netflix and Chill” was.


End file.
